Trying not to fall for you
by TVfanatic99
Summary: Stiles is sent back in time, by faeries, which ignites a spark in him causing him to have supernatural abilities. He finds himself staying at the Hale household the year of the fire and trying not to fall for a certain Derek Hale and trying to save the Hales from Kate Argent. But can he do it and will he let them know about his magical secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own teen wolf just this story and a couple of characters I've made up. Notes at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_How the hell did we get in to this kind of situation again? Oh wait, I know how… Derek and his stupid temper and somehow me. Aren't we quite a pair? _It all started 2 hours ago: I was hanging out with Scott when we got a call from Derek telling us that he had a lead on the faeries who were currently causing havoc in our messed up town, Beacon Hills. Only ten minutes later, Scott and I were pulling up to the edge of the forest. _Of course they would live in a creepy, deadly forest. _While Scott gracefully exited the car, to walk over to Derek for a brief of the plan, I flailed about a bit trying to stay upright which is very embarrassing when you have three beta werewolves sniggering at your clumsiness.

"Stiles, Scott" Derek nods curtly with a bored look on his face.

"Derek" Scott replies while I just nod slightly looking away from the scrutinizing gaze of the Alpha. Somehow I manage to make it all the way over to Derek without stumbling which I suspect, surprised everyone. After Derek lets Scott and I in on the plan we all break off in two's, so we can surround the faeries, and I find myself scurrying after Derek in the dark, tripping over tree branches to keep up with him. _How did I end up with Derek? _

After about an hour of walking, with Derek growling at me to shut up the entire time, we finally come to a clearing with hundreds of people dancing and chanting around a fire that changes colour. The people are obviously supernatural. The way they barely touch the ground and have long pointy ears are a give-away.

"What now?" I whisper quietly to Derek.

"Now… we surround them" No later as he has said it is he stepping out of the bushes and into the clearing, as well as the others, and I follow only a beat after. At the sight of us the faeries stop dead to stare but they don't seem frightened or surprised, much to my disappointment. They do, however, part to the side to reveal a stunning women with long straight black hair and piercing pink eyes which should be weird but strangely works.

"You must be Derek Hale" She says with a voice just as angelic as her appearance. _How can someone this perfect and angelic be so evil? _"We've been expecting you" she smiles charmingly to him but Derek doesn't seem affected by her charm like the rest of us, or he hides it well.

"How do you know who we are?" asks Derek stiffly, glaring at her like she stole the last steak… and trust me, that's a big deal for werewolves. I would know, Scott almost took my arm off when I went for the last piece once.

"We've been… _observing _you and your pack for a while now… especially you stiles" she adds after a beat. _Is it just my imagination or did Derek step closer to me as if he wanted to protect me?_

"Why have you been spying on me?" I ask her, scoffing loudly.

"You fascinate us stiles"

"Fascinate you how? I am merely a sarcastic, plain old boring human" I reply.

"And very annoying" Derek adds, smirking a little. _Bastard._

"You may be sarcastic and annoying but you are definitely not a plain old boring _human" Why did she emphasise the 'human'? "_We don't know what you are yet but we will"

"What does that mean?" A confused sounding Scott says to my left. _God, I completely forgot they were all here._

"It means there is something in Stiles that makes him different… supernatural… special" It may be the way she says that like she wants to use me in a sick twisted game but my stomach plummets to the ground and a wave of nausea washes over me.

"That's ridiculous" Issac intervenes "We would know if Stiles was supernatural"

"Not if it hasn't developed yet. Just like you don't know about a spark until it's a flame"

"So basically you're saying that Stiles is a Spark waiting to ignite and when he does he'll be what? Something supernatural?" snorts Erica as if the thought of me even being remotely interesting is absurd.

"Something magic" Is all the women replies. Before I can reply something witty, sarcastic and offensive Derek speaks up for the first time in ages.

"We're not here to talk about Stiles. We are here to tell you to leave or we will make you leave"

"Are you really threatening a faerie queen? Are you that dim Derek?" She replies sweetly but apparently that is the final straw for Derek because he's suddenly charging at the faerie all wolfed out. After a beat of stunned silence everyone springs into action. All the wolves are slashing their claws at the faeries who are trying to stab at them with their hand made knives while I swing my metal baseball bat around protecting myself from the faeries snarling small sharp teeth at me.

So here I am, in a deadly situation again, fighting for my life all because Derek can't control his anger and from what I can see… we are losing. All the wolves, I now realise, are being held down by faeries while the women we just had such a _pleasant _conversation with walks slowly to me muttering something in Latin under her breath. _Why is it always Latin? Why can't it be something like Greek or Italian? They are both awesome languages and… not the time and place, Stiles!_

I try to back away but I am held in place by faeries with a vice like grip on my arms as they force me to my knees in front of the women who does not look stunning anymore but slightly crazy.

"What are you doing?" I wheeze out already feeling the beginning of a panic attack forming deep in my gut.

"I'm going to ignite the spark"

"how?"

"By sending you back in time" After seeing the confused panicked look on my face she continues "For the spark to ignite something magical has to happen to you and I think sending you back in time will be fun and you never know… maybe you might want to change a couple things when your back there?"

"Time travel doesn't exits" Growls Derek trying to fight off the faeries holding him back.

"Doesn't it?" Turning back to me she grips my head in her hands and begins to chant something in Latin as her eyes begin to turn white. At first I don't feel anything, just panic, but then my body erupts in pain and I can actually feel the _'spark',_ as they called it, igniting and I let out an agonized scream before I black out.

_Pain… I am in so much pain. _The pain only intensifies as I slowly inch my way back to consciousness and I am suddenly very aware of something… supernatural… flowing through my veins. _What happened? _Oh yeah… faeries happened. _What did that women say again? Sending me somewhere… back somewhere? SHIT! _Suddenly I bolt upright with wide eyes and find myself surrounded by very angry looking werewolves in what I assume is their living room?

"What year is it?" I ask frantically even though I should probably be trying to plead them not to kill me. No one answers me. _Fucking great. _"Look I really need to know what year this is" There must be something in my voice, probably desperation, as a women with red eyes answers me.

"It's 2004" she tells me while eyeing me up like a predator would its prey… which I guess I kind of am right now but I can't bring myself to be scared because I'm too busy trying not to freak out about the fact that I'm in the past.

"Talia, what do we do?" A blonde male asks Talia… wait!

"Talia! As in Talia Hale?" I shriek.

* * *

**So... yeah? Good, bad? I've been kind of obsessed with Teen Wolf lately and I've been reading other Fan fictions and thought: "Hey, why not?" So I wrote this. I'm already nearly finished chapter 2 and I will upload it if people want me to. I did start another story on here once and I may go back to it... I just lost interest in it:/ But right now I'm going to focus on this story. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter 2... I've spent ages trying to get it right and I still don't really like it but I think this is as good as this chapter is going to get so... **

**Unfortunately, I don't own teen wolf! If I did, Stiles and Derek would already be together! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"The one and only" Another younger looking man with brown hair replies assessing me and sounding smug that this is Talia Hale I'm speaking to. _Weird…_

"Quiet Peter" Talia hisses. _That's why he sounded smug; He's Peter Hale, he's always smug about something._ "How do you know who we are? Are you working with hunters?" The second questions sounds angry and threatening and I would be lying if I said I'm not scared as hell.

"What? No, I swear I'm not working for anyone"

"Then why are you here?" Talia asks sceptically. Better than deadly at least…

"Okay this is going to sound crazy but I'm from the future" I'm waiting for the bursts of laughter or the growls and glowing eyes ready to rip me apart but all I am met with are blank stares "Don't ask why, but I was sent here by a faerie who thought it would be fun"

"He's not lying Talia" Peter mumbles sounding confused.

"What's your name?" She asks suddenly staring down at me with… curiosity?

"Erm… It's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski"

It took a while but eventually Talia and the rest of the werewolves present decided I wasn't a threat and told me I could stay with them while we sorted everything out which I was incredibly grateful for and I told them as much. Only now that I wasn't trying to talk my way out of being killed did I realise I haven't seen Derek… or maybe I have and I just haven't realised it? _Ugh! This is so confusing, it's giving me a headache. _

Once all issues are aside, Talia Hale is actually a lovely women who is currently making dinner while I sit quietly in the kitchen listening to the sounds of her working. I don't know how long I have been sitting here but I am suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when a small girl with black hair comes running in shouting "MUMMY, MUMMY". But she stops dead in her tracks when she spots me sitting at the table fidgeting nervously.

"Who are you?" I know that voice… _Cora!_

"Cora?" I ask instead of answering her question.

"How do you know my name?" She asks beginning to wolf out until Talia puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and answers for me.

"Cora, honey, this is our guest and you are to treat him with respect which means no wolfing out on him" She pauses before adding "Now where are your brother and sister?"

"They're just coming, they were fighting with Simon out front" As if on cue three muddy and scraped people walk into the kitchen laughing and joking until they catch sight of me.

"Who's he?" The girl asks. _Laura. _I may not know her but I can't forget the lifeless face Scott and I dug up that night that is now so alive and glaring at me. _I'm going to throw up._

"This is Stiles. He's from the future and is staying with us until we figure out how to send him back" Talia answers for me and I'm glad she did because I don't think I can speak yet.

"The future… that's ridiculous" Laura growls taking a menacing step towards me. I don't know if it's because I'm stupid or have a death wish but I reply like how I would any other situation.

"So what… you're a werewolf but you don't believe in time travel? Geez, and I thought Cora here was dim for wolfing out in front of me. I mean, what if I didn't know about all this werewolf crap?"

Before Laura or anyone can reply one of the two boys chuckles and I swear I almost faint because I am now staring at no other than Derek Hale. _A rather young Derek Hale… A laughing Derek Hale… A not hot but cute Derek Hale. Yes, even I can admit Derek is like a god but this Derek is squishy and he has an open expression on his adorable face. This is way too weird. _I'm vaguely aware that everyone is now staring at me in confusion because even I can hear my heart beating like crazy.

"I need some fresh air" I mumble while shakily standing and stumbling towards the back door and away from the people who I know to be dead and the two people who I know later on in life. _Don't panic. Don't panic. PANICKING! _Without another thought I sprint towards the forest and don't stop running until I physically can't and my breathing is hard and loud against the quiet forest. _Where am I? Shit… _

"Now I'm lost… that's just frikkin' perfect"

"It's a good thing I'm not lost then" I startle at the voice behind me. It's Laura. _Dead Laura… "_What you thinking about?"

"To be honest… I'm thinking about not thinking because if I do then I will definitely freak out and I don't feel like freaking out"

"Hate to burst your bubble but you just freaked out back there and ran off"

"Trust me, that's not me freaking out" I can't help the shiver than runs down my spine at the thought of having a full on panic attack but I'm also really grateful she didn't ask why I freaked out because I really don't want to tell her she's dead back where I'm from and that Derek doesn't laugh. Ever. And just hearing him laugh and look so carefree nearly tipped me completely off the edge because he's going to be so broken and for some reason that causes me more pain than it should.

It surprises me when she offers me her hand but I take it after only a moment of hesitation and she pulls me effortlessly to my feet as if I weigh no more than a feather "Come on, my mums almost finished dinner and I'm starving"

Back at the house, Laura and I walk back into the kitchen and sit down silently at the table waiting for Talia to finish dinner and for everyone else to join us. Ten minutes later I am surrounded by the whole Hale pack and to say I am extremely intimidated would be an understatement. All the staring has ruined my appetite and I barely touch my food which is disappointing because it looks really good. _Damn intimidating, appetite ruining werewolves._

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Peter asks "So Stiles… Am I still this good looking in the future"

Good to know he's always been an ass… "I'm sorry but creepy, old werewolves don't seem to be as enchanting in the future"

"Old? Creepy? Please, we both know I can pull both those off if they were even remotely true"

"Sorry, your nephew pulls them off way better" I reply smugly glancing at Derek who is staring at me and Peter confusedly while blushing slightly. WAIT! Blushing… Derek Hale, sourwolf, mr mcBroody pants, is blushing? _I think I might have an aneurism… I'm still going to tease him though…_

"You know Derek and Peter in the future?" Interjects Laura before Peter can reply with another witty comment.

"Of course he knows me Laura… everyone knows me" Peter replies.

"Yeah everyone knows you're an ass too" I say under my breath but I know he heard me if the look he is giving me is any indication and he's a werewolf so of course I knew he would hear me before I even said it.

There's a moment of silence before Peter decides to play twenty questions with me "So Stiles… How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Just a year older than our Derek. How do you know me and Derek in the future?"

"How do birds fly?" I retort. _How do birds fly!? God…_

"Funny" He replies dryly "How do you know of our kind?"

"My best friend was bitten by… an Alpha last year, well really he will be bitten in six years. This is so weird and confusing! Anyway, I've been helping him and some other people out"

"What others"

"You don't know them"

"Why would a faerie just send you back here?"

"How should I know?" _God… this Peter is just as annoying than future Peter. In fact, no, future Peter doesn't bombard me with questions like this one._

"Well considering you just popped up out of thin air, _literally, _we all deserve to know why you're here"

"I know just as much as you do, Peter"

"Why do you smell so strongly of Derek?"

"Well I know him back where I'm from and he was there when the faerie did the whole voodoo magic and sent me here"

"Are you in his pack or something?"

"I don't know actually? He's never actually said that I am but he's never said I'm not… Probably not though"

"Who is in this pack?"

"Oh you know… werewolves" _I don't know how much longer I can keep from spilling that all but three of them are dead._

"You're hiding something"

"I'm hiding a lot of things, Peter" There's a long awkward silence that consists of Peter and I glaring at each other. Thank god for Talia Hale…

"That's enough, Peter. We did not invite him to stay with us so we could bombard him with questions"

"Aren't you even the least bit concerned? We have no idea who he is, Talia"

Everyone turns to me expectantly… _For Pete's sake! _"My name is Stiles Stilinski, I'm seventeen, I play Lacrosse… well I mainly just sit on the bench but that's beside the point, I live with my dad, I'm best friends with Scott McCall, He's a werewolf, I'm sarcastic, funny… Although not many people get my humour, I'm human, and I always find myself in danger saving Derek's ass, you're welcome by the way for future reference, which is how I found myself in this fu- messed up situation"

"Are you and Derek like a thing or something?" Asks Laura looking between us both. It's so ridiculous I can't help but laugh until I'm practically sobbing from laughter.

"Me and Derek? Derek and I a… a thing! Derek wouldn't be caught dead with me… the guy barely puts up with me and we're not even friends so we don't hang out so that just shows that the limited time we do share with each other is strained and usually consists of threats and 'Shut up Stiles"

"Why aren't we friends?" _Crap! Forgot he was here… this is so weird! _I can't explain to past Derek that future Derek is emotionally constipated without giving away that nearly everyone here has died and it's because he dated a hunter… _Life sucks ass._

"Oh you know… you can't handle my awesomeness?" Maybe it would have been more believable if I hadn't answered like I was guessing an answer… _Quick say something distracting! _"The male circumcision…" and that is how we spend the next ten minutes, me explaining in full detail everything there is to know about the subject. _Great job stiles! Now they're looking at you as if you're on crack or something. I am not looking forward to the rest of this stay…_

* * *

**Well... yeah? That's chapter 2... let me know what you think! Next chapter: Stiles goes to school:O Still don't know if I want people to like him at school or if I want people to ignore him or if I want people to bully him? Your suggestions would be deeply appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a short chapter, sorry:/ Forgot to say in the last chapter but a huge thanks to the reviews I got for the first two chapters, they were very appreciated. I don't own teen wolf:(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It turns out Talia Hale is very serious when it comes to education… I know this because she has dragged me to Beacon Hills High School and we are now currently registering me at the front desk. The office lady hands me my schedule with a warm smile on her face and I try to smile back but I'm so nervous… _I suck at the whole High School thing. Well, not the academic part but the friends part, getting to know people. I'm so fucked._

Talia gently takes my elbow and leads me away from the desk and I walk her to the entrance of the school casting nervous glances around me at the other students who seem to be staring at me. If I fall right now I'll never live it down…

"I'll be here to pick you up at the end of school, have fun" And with that, she leaves me standing myself at the entrance to school. _I wonder if she'll notice if I ditch… No that's stupid, she's a bloody werewolf; of course she'll notice._

I walk quickly to my new locker just so I have something to do before my first class begins which just happens to be languages. I'm surprisingly quite good at languages so I'm not really worried about that class.

When the bell finally rings I walk with the other students to my languages classroom and find an empty seat at the back of the class watching everyone file in. Just as I'm about to look away from the door no other than Derek Hale walks in with the teacher closely behind him. I can only see her blonde hair from here so I watch as Derek takes a seat in the front row not even noticing I'm here. That's weird, shouldn't he be able to sense a new student?

"Bonjour" The teacher says pleasantly from the front of the class and now that I can see her clearly I can feel the colour drain from my face. _KATE ARGENT!? No, no way! Why is Derek looking at her like that? Oh shit... _"I believe we have a new student with us today, Stiles, right?"She asks looking right at me and I can see her silently judging my name, _bitch_. I nod. "Well it's great to have you here Stiles, I'm Miss Argent" _Oh look, Derek has finally noticed I'm here… _"Alors, lors de votre dernière école ce qui était la norme française?"

"Je suis assez à l'aise avec mon français, je parle aussi couramment en latin, allemand, espagnol et je suis en train d'apprendre le grec." Okay so I may have just shown off a wee bit but come on! It was totally worth it from the shocked look Kate is sending me right now. _Huh… the whole class is staring at me… crap. _With a tight smile Kate turns to the rest of the class and begins the lesson.

The rest of French was awkward… everyone kept giving me these really weird looks, well… everyone but Derek who kept staring at Kate's ass. _EWW! I mean really young Derek! She's psycho! _Most of my classes actually ended up with people staring at me now that I think about it. And you would think that if people had already been staring at me all morning then they would lay off during lunch. Wrong! As soon as I walked in to the hall everyone stopped to stare at me which was beyond embarrassing! Which is why I am now currently sitting in the library hiding from everyone. I really don't like the attention… _why are they staring anyway? Do I have something on my face?_

Lunch passes fairly quickly as does the rest of the day and I'm now currently sitting in the back of the library, for the second time today, because I have a free period before the end of the day and I have nothing better to do. It's only been about ten minutes when I see Kate Argent walk in, heading towards the front desk and saying something which results in the librarian hurrying out the door. _What the hell…? Oh look, Derek! Why the hell is Derek he- oh crap…_

"The coast clear?" Kate purrs, stepping closer to Derek and I think I might throw up a bit in my mouth.

"Uh huh" Is all Derek seems to be able to respond before she's advancing on him, running her hand down his chest and leaning in closer. All the while Derek is staring at her like she's god's gift. I'm not expecting the sudden rage swelling up inside me, it keeps building up the more she touches him and it's so sickening because she's going to ruin his whole life and he doesn't deserve it. Kate though, she deserves all kinds of shit! She deserves to be thrown in jail or sent to hell. _I'm actually trembling with rage… _There's a sudden rush of power through me and suddenly the glass vase on the librarians desk shatters into millions of tiny pieces. _Damn, none of them hit Kate! If she was like a couple of meters ba- holy shit. _

"What the fuck just happened?" shrieks Kate, staring at the broken vase.

"Beats me" Derek mumbles looking around the library. '_I think I know' _I want to say, but how do you say: '_Hey Derek, well I think I got so angry I smashed the vase… with my FREAKIN' mind' without sounding absolutely crazy. That reminds me, how has Derek not noticed I'm here? Everything is so fucked up…_

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Please review because they are motivational and make me want to update faster so if you want to read more please review and even if you don't, review anyway to give me constructive criticism for next time! Also, to answer some questions: Stiles is in his own body (by that I mean, not his younger version so there are two stiles running around), the kanima incident happened but the alpha pack incident didn't!**

**Next chapter: Things at school seem to go downhill, things at the Hale's grow tense and Stiles is finding it hard not to notice how adorable Derek is as well as trying to figure out what the hell is going on with him.**


End file.
